Amor y libertad
by blue kirito
Summary: Para que esa mujer no le asesinara tendría que fingir ser mujer, el problema vino cuando se enamoró de él.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Amor y libertad.**

 **.**

 **Para que esa mujer no le asesinara tendría que fingir ser mujer, el problema vino cuando se enamoró de él.**

 **Judal x Aladdin**

 **.**

Hoy como todas las mañanas cepille mi largo cabello y me puse una hermosa tiara, me vestí con un lindo kimono femenino y me coloqué los zapatos que no terminan por convencerme. A primera vista todos dirían que soy una chica pero no es la realidad. Hace años se temió que mi tía Arba traicionara a la familia real, y así fué. El día que mis padres contrajeron matrimonio juró asesinar al príncipe heredero, es por ello que se vieron en la necesidad de mentir. Hoy día aún finjo ser una mujer porque aunque mi tía ya no está, se sabe que muchos de sus seguidores viven escondidos. La verdad es que no tenía problema pretendiendo serlo. La ropa es muy bonita aunque algo incómoda, la gente que me rodea es amable y...

\- Princesa Aladdin.

\- ¿Si?

\- El rey Solomon le busca.

\- Muchas gracias.

Incluso es natural para mi que me llamen de esa manera. Todo estaba bien hasta que lo conocí. El sacerdote del imperio Kou, siempre se burla de mi porque no soy capaz de utilizar magia además de ser un poco torpe con la espada. ¡Solo necesito un poco de práctica! Y... estoy confundido, ¿cómo pude... enamorarme del hombre que me lanzó al río para burlarse? ¿El que se roba las manzanas que estoy comiendo, que me pone el pie cuando camino, que me echa tierra en los ojos, hace garabatos en mis libros de texto, rompe mis tareas, lanza piedras cuando me estoy bañando, me tira de la cama, que le pone chile a mi cereal, y cientos de ejemplos más? Hay algo realmente mal conmigo porque no dejo de pensar en Judal-kun. No es normal que le imagine besándome o tomándome en sus brazos pero eso no es más que un sueño, hermoso pero ficción a fin de cuentas. Me duele pensar en su reacción cuando le diga que me gusta, en primera seguramente me rechazaría y si no fuera el caso lo haría porque soy hombre. Algunas veces miró mi pecho plano en el espejo y cierro los ojos con mucha fuerza, deseo de todo corazón que mi cuerpo no sea así pero nada cambia. Por las noches no puedo contener el llanto, mis piernas regordetas de niño tampoco son atractivas. Cuando admiro a mamá lo hago maravillado pero también un poco celoso. Me gustaría ser tan bonita pero no... simplemente soy Aladdin, ¿qué podría ver en mi? Ni siquiera soy sexy, es más jamás dí un beso.

\- ¿Que onda enana?

Me saluda, esta detrás de mi, quiero voltear pero incluso su voz rasposa me enchina la piel. No puedo encararle ahora, estoy seguro de que saltaré a sus brazos, a él le dará tanto asco que terminará asesinandome, lo peor es que muy en el fondo no me parece tan mala idea.

\- ¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿Estás en tus días?

\- ¡¿Ah?!

La vulgaridad inhata en su vocabulario me derrota. En segundos captura mi rostro entre sus manos, me estruja y analiza. Me hipnotiza con esos intensos ojos color de la sangre, es como una serpiente venenosa y estoy a su merced.

\- Hace días que te noto rara, ¿qué te traes?

\- Nada.

Increíble que sea todo lo que puedo decir. Acorta la distancia, nuestros labios casi se rozan e imagino que prueba los míos. No, no debería permitir que mis pensamientos vuelen tan lejos porque son la razón de que esté tan herido.

\- Si que andas más callada de lo usual. Normalmente me dices: "No molestes Judal-kun" "Ya no soy una niña" "Algún día te demostraré que... " Y tal y eso nah, ¿para qué repetir cual cotorra?

\- ¿A qué has venido?

\- A darte una noticia. Me han comprometido con la vieja, con Kougyoku.

Dijo eso con una gran sonrisa, incluso podría jurar que era dulce. Me dolió en el alma. ¿Por qué? De todas las personas que podrían decírmelo... tenía que ser él. Mis labios temblaron sin control, era todo, le perdí. No, jamás tuvimos algo. Apreté mis puños con fuerza, aún si no tiene sentido es ahora o nunca.

\- Judal-kun estoy ungh...

Quedé en blanco, con una mano me sujetó de la cintura, con la otra se aventuró a mis pechos, buscaba algo. Me confundió, en mi mente explotaron un cúmulo de sentimientos e ideas y terminé por darle un puñetazo en el estómago.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! - grité al punto de la histeria.

\- De veras estas plana enana.

\- ¡Tengo diez! ¡Es lógico! Creo...

\- Es que bueno - se rascó la nuca, ¿nervioso? - Si, la vieja esta más o menos pasable pero no dejo de pensar en ti. Me vuelves loco enana.

\- Yo... ah... ¿es una de tus tantas bromas?

\- No.

Su seriedad fué tal que me aterró, retrocedí y pegué a la pared. El se aproximó, solo entonces mi cuerpo reaccionó y escapé. Era evidente que con su habilidad me alcanzaría pronto y estúpidamente me encerré en mi alcoba. Apoyó su mano en mi pecho y me lanzó a la cama, se colocó encima antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Olfateó mi cuello y besó mi clavícula.

\- J-Judal-kun... no...

Le empuje con ahínco pero no retrocedió. Sus dedos exploraron la piel de mis brazos, de mi abdomen al subir el ropaje y lo harían con mis piernas si le permitía seguir, más cuando tocó mi rodilla le sujeté, incluso le enterré las uñas accidentalmente.

\- ¿No te gusta?

Me interrogó con un tono desconocido pero tan seductor que bien pude derretirme.

\- Judal-kun... - la voz me falló - v-vas a odiarme pero no puedo mentirte más. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Él se reincorporó hasta quedar sentado aún sobre mi, frunció el ceño y gruñó. Debía estar furioso al comprender. Luego simplemente se encogió de hombros y para mi sorpresa me besó otra vez, ahora no me dejó respirar, me aturdió la posibilidad de ser correspondido. Todo me daba vueltas por lo que no fui capaz de notar el instante en que tomó mi secreto mejor guardado con la diestra. Palidecí, me tenía en su control, completamente vulnerable. Lo arrancaría de mi cuerpo y haría de cuenta que nunca existió. Yo... ¿podría perdonar algo así?

\- J-Judal...

\- Oh, así que la enana es un enano~. Me gustas más así.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Sabes con las viejas es difícil saber si están satisfechas pero contigo no habrá duda?

No entendí lo que quiso decir pero el muy perverso me hizo cosas raras que me hicieron sentir incómodo pero a la vez querido. Tuve que cerrar las piernas porque sentí que ocurriría algo que me haría sentir humillado.

\- No eres nada divertido~. Pero no lo evitaste del todo.

Susurró lo último en mi oído, luego me mostró su palma con un líquido con aroma a manzana. Pasó como dos minutos explicándome que era y como lo había conseguido. Para entonces mis manos ya estaban en su cuello con intención de asfixiarlo. ¡Se burló otra vez! Pero me desarmó con un beso en la frente.

\- Me han comprometido con la vieja.

Me recordó y terminé desplomado en el lecho, lloraría ya no lo podía soportar.

\- Pero los mandé a la goma.

\- ¿P-por qué?

\- Descubrí que soy gay y mi novio también.

\- ¿Novio?

\- Tu tarado.

\- ¡Oh!

Esta vez si dí rienda suelta a la emoción, me lancé sobre él le llené de besos, el hizo lo mismo conmigo y a pesar de casi dejarme sin ropa no llegó más lejos. Luego nos metimos a la cama, ahí me abrazó con gran cariño mientras sus labios aún se desplazaban por mi hombro derecho. Me quedé dormido. Sé que al salir de esta habitación tendré muchas cosas que explicar, sobre todo a mis padres que saben de "mi condición" pero no importa. Porque el ser que amo me acepta tal y como soy...

\- Y como Arba ya estiró la pata, mañana les decimos a todos que eres un mocoso... por Al Thamen no te preocupes a esos me los cargo solito je.

\- Uh buu...

Y no sólo eso, no le interesa qué piensen los demás. ¿Cómo no adorarlo? Judal me dió dos cosas muy valiosas ese día: amor y libertad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Je, no puedo resistirme a la Otp, Ay Juju por dónde andan esas manitas *O* que poco sutil eres para descubrir la verdad~.**


End file.
